


Джонни К.

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Mortal Combat Crossover, Off-screen Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Значит, ты тут будешь шерифом.</p>
<p>— Занятно, что ты это знаешь.</p>
<p>— Я вообще много чего знаю. Я — Лиз. А тебя как?</p>
<p>— Джон К… Карлтон. Джонни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джонни К.

**Author's Note:**

> **Тип:** гет, преслэш  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Персонажи:** папаСтилински/мамаСтилински, лорд Рейдан, намеки на стерек  
>  **Жанр:** махровое АУ с характерной тематикой, кроссовер с Мортал Комбат  
>  **Предупреждения:** доканонное повествование, смерть персонажа, ярковыраженные вольности относительно канона.  
>  **От автора:** Подарок для [J]Мисс Джонс[/J] С праздниками вас, милый одариваемый! Отдельно люблю вас за ваше желание))  
>  **Лежало:** [здесь](http://twsanta.diary.ru/p184467927.htm?oam#more1)

— Хэй, привет! Не подскажешь, где тут самая классная гостиница?

— Оу, дай-ка подумать… Прямо, через два перекрестка и налево. Еще полквартала по прямой — и увидишь вывеске «Бикон-Хиллз Инн».

— Уверена, что она лучшая? Потому что…

— Это единственная. 

На девчонке, у которой он пытался вызнать дорогу, драные джинсы и футболка с ярким принтом. Каштановые волосы заплетены в короткую, разлохматившуюся косу, а ногти выкрашены в разные цвета. Она машет рукой в нужном ему направлении и прокручивается на пятках, намереваясь оставить его один на один с незнакомым захолустьем. Отличное место для дважды погибшего героя телеэкранов и, к слову, спасителя Земного царства.

— А кто-нибудь сдает комнаты внаем?

— Понятия не имею. Зайди к Барни, у него вроде бы висела доска с объявлениями.

— Спасибо.

— Удачи. И добро пожаловать в Бикон-Хиллз.

Девчонка исчезает прежде, чем он успевает спросить ее имя. Что внезапно разочаровывает. Ему остается только поудобнее перехватить ручку огромного саквояжа, украшенного фирменным логотипом, и, вдохнув глубже незагаженный воздух калифорнийской провинции, отправиться в указанном направлении. Два светофора, поворот. Ничего сложного.

Милый городок.

***

«У Барни» оказывается забегаловкой в традиционном, самом что ни на есть американском стиле: кабинки, высокие барные стулья с красными сидениями, черно-белый клетчатый пол. Здесь неожиданно уютно, тянет недорогим кофе и яичницей с беконом. В углу, подвешенный к потолку, шумит новостным выпуском пузатый телевизор. За стойкой темнокожий усатый мужик в белом колпаке и переднике в синий горошек расставляет перед ранними посетителями тарелки с завтраком. Который даже на вид кажется преступно вкусным.

— Хэй, вы подаете молотую яичницу?

— Конечно. Заходи, дружище.

Он проходит в дальнюю кабинку и, чтобы не отвлекаться на мелькающий экран, садится к бубнящему ящику спиной. Барни — собственной персоной — принимает заказ, попутно расхваливая фирменный черничный пирог. Он добродушно улыбается, когда слушает про кофе, про томаты и про количество сахара, кивает, подсказывает, отпускает ненавязчивую шутку и, заткнув в карман растрепавшийся блокнот в кармашек на фартуке, уходит на кухню. 

За окном (не в пример вчерашнему слепящему голубому небу) пасмурно, ветер перебирает серебристо-зеленую листву придорожных деревьев, и в воздухе витает сплин, пахнущий солоноватым озоном. Умиротворенную атмосферу кафе разбивает звон дверного колокольчика, и вошедшая девчонка — та самая, вчерашняя — зовет хозяина звучным хрипловатым голосом.

— Да, сейчас, — Барни басит из-за двери кухни, и девчонка плюхается на ближайшее сидение. — Лиз, детка, как дела? Оладий?

— Ага. И пару баночек кленового сиропа. А печеные яблоки есть?

— Боюсь, что не смогу отказать тебе, малышка, — Барни белозубо улыбается и щелкает «Лиз» по носу. Она притворно хмурится и шлепает его по пальцам. — Подожди десять минуток, будут тебе и яблоки, и оладьи, и все, что хочешь.

— Сироп! — Барни делает вид, что записывает, возвращает карандаш за ухо и снова покидает зал.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Лиз осматривается. У нее цепкий, любопытный взгляд и беспокойные пальцы, мнущие вот уже третью салфетку. Когда она замечает уже знакомое ей лицо, то замирает и отпускает истерзанную бумагу, приветственно кивает, салютуя по-черчиллевски оттопыренными пальцами. А потом, поколебавшись, встает, торопливо пересекает проход и устраивается напротив, расставив на столешнице локти и принимая выжидательное выражение лица.

— Значит, ты тут будешь шерифом.

— Пока только подал заявление, так что все под вопросом. Я тут, считай, второй день и знаю трех человек, считая Барни. Привет.

— С добрым утром. Не говори ерунды. Кандидатов больше нет, а Холден сваливает через неделю. Так что считай, что тебе повезло.

— Занятно, что ты это знаешь.

— Я вообще много чего знаю. Я — Лиз. А тебя как?

— Джон К… Карлтон. Джонни.

— Окей. Нью-Йорк?

— Из Лос-Анджелеса.

— О, мистер Голливуд? Видел когда-нибудь знаменитостей? Кевина Костнера, там, или Джека Николсона?

— Сидел в кафе напротив Ван Дамма, — Джон вздыхает, то ли с облегчением, то ли досадно. С одной стороны, он же «Кулак дракона»!.. 

— Тебе тут понравится.

С другой, тут до него, кажется, никому нет дела, и можно на время осесть. И сидеть на заднице ровно.

Барни приносит их заказы и, задумчиво погладив усы, возвращается за стойку. До обеда они болтают, как двое друзей, не видевшихся пару лет. Джон смеется и проливает на рубашку кофе. У Лиз испачканные в сиропе пальцы и крошка в уголке губ. Они постоянно отвлекаются на входящих людей, о которых Лиз, естественно, все знает. И, не смущаясь, выдает Джону всю подноготную. А когда ящик у Джона над головой пищит сигналами двухчасовых новостей, чертыхается, кидает на стол несколько долларов и, еще раз салютуя Джону и Барни растопыренными пальцами, срывается и выскакивает за дверь.

Джон смотрит на нее через оконное стекло и всерьез задумывается, что за девушка в свои двадцать четыре года будет водить раздолбанный джип.

***

— Жетон, табельное, форма. Не знаю, почему это должен быть ты и почему никто из моих ребят, включая заместителя, и не дернулся составить тебе конкуренцию, но окей. Будешь работать с нуля. Советую просмотреть дела вон в тех ящиках — их недавно закрыли, так что ознакомишься с обстановкой. Не то чтобы здесь вообще было шумно. В этих папках — все происшествия последних пяти лет.

Шериф Холден переезжает на Гавайи, и каждый день, отделяющий его от новой жизни, отзывается тихой раздражительностью в каждом его жесте. На его столе стоят пара коробок, упакованных фоторамками, наградными кубками, сменными ботинками и поздравительными открытками — всем, что больше здесь не понадобится. Джон прислонился к стене и вслушивается в инструкции, на ходу отмечая размеры помещения и общую обстановку. Холден — охотник и любит спортивные тачки. Они, вроде бы, не одногодки, и Джон примерно лет на десять моложе. Но Холдену явно не хватает Бикон-Хиллз, чтобы разгуляться в его «бес-в-ребро» возрасте, а должность шерифа обязывает быть модельной личностью для населения. И поэтому он так спешит свернуться и кинуть на ответственную должность новичка, которому для научения премудростям профессии дана неделя и пара часов. 

— Наверное, ты очень хочешь сбежать от кого-то, парень, — отвлекается шериф на задумавшегося Джона. — В такую глушь парни, похожие на тебя, с хороших хлебов не бросаются. Тем более, из ЛА. Что, от девчонки сбежал?

— От ее бабки с ружьем наперевес, — шериф Холден фыркает, но взгляд не отводит, ожидая правдивого ответа. — Да обычное дело — оказался не в том месте не в то время и завалил не того парня. Служебное расследование прикрыли, приказали молчать и отправили подальше в лес, чтобы не мелькал у прессы и перед начальством.

— Ну, это тогда тебя по адресу отправили. Мы еще иногда в окружном суде помогаем, но это по особому запросу. А так — аварии, мелкие кражи…

— … кошки на деревьях?

— Не-а, это дела пожарной бригады. У них еще скучнее, не обламывайте ребятам кайф.

— Заметано.

Холден выглядит, как его отец, когда тянется потрепать Джона по плечу. Своего старика Джон последний раз навещал полгода назад, когда второй раз вернулся с того света. Поставил свежий букет. 

Ему нужна была отдушина в этом городе. Городе, единогласно избравшем незнакомого Джона Карлтона на пост защитника правопорядка. И раз с Земным Царством он справился, то Бикон-Хиллз не встанет костью в горле. Немного времени, и он втянется.

***

Жизнь в самовольном изгнании оказывается скучнее, чем он мог себе представить. За эти три месяца, в которые он сумел найти неплохую квартиру на съем и арендовать приличный джип, ему ни разу не удалось испытать той эйфории, охватывавшей его еще так недавно. Полтора десятка каналов, несколько баров, пара забитых молодежью клубов и небольшой молл с боулингом и катком. Еще в городе есть больница и школа, кишащая гормонально-неустойчивыми подростками, участок со сравнительно небольшим штатом сотрудников, лес и заповедник. На самом деле, Бикон-Хиллз — спутник более крупного города. Так что если что-то случается на границе между двумя городами, то чаще всего вызов перенаправляют команде Джона. Тогда он со своими ребятами, с которыми они попривыкли друг к другу и даже выехали раз на барбекю, разминают конечности и принимаются за дело. Энтузиазма им точно не занимать. В расследовании каждой божьей мелочи.

Лиз дает ему не подохнуть со скуки. Они встречаются — видятся — почти что каждый день у Барни. Лиз рассказывает про отца и про то, как она следит за местным заповедником и параллельно учится на заочном в калифорнийском университете. Играя с карандашом, она объясняет Джону, что, несмотря на видимое отсутствие дел в заповеднике, ей некогда скучать. В лесном массиве живет стадо оленей, разные птицы, другие неопасные звери.

— Однажды к нам забрели пумы — обычно так близко они не подходят да и не нападают. А город чуть военное положение не принял. Но их быстро отследили, вкололи транквилизатор и перевезли подальше, — Лиз выглядит обиженной, будто ей не дали собрать головоломку. Она крутит в пальцах карандаш, царапая ногтями розовую резинку и исчерчивая подушечки заточенным концом. Джон наблюдает за ней, мимоходом думая, что она рано или поздно уколется до крови.

Через минуту она ойкает и тянет палец в рот. 

И Кейдж, взрослый мужик с кучей поклонниц, сотней серьезных поединков и Соней Блейд в соседнем спальнике на протяжении нескольких недель, неловко протягивает Лиз носовой платок и смывается в уборную, жестом умоляя Барни не комментировать это позорное бегство. 

Джон влип и сам осознает это. Лиз, несмотря на возраст, совсем девчонка, увлеченная своими зверями и журналистикой. А у ее отца есть разрешение на оружие. Джон проверял.

***

Они ссорятся, как в типовых мелодрамах — Джон не пускает Лиз в заповедник, потому что объявлено штормовое предупреждение, а она рвется забрать из сторожки материалы к грядущим экзаменам. Она царапает Джона своими короткими ногтями, и он злится, что не то что руки, пальца на нее поднять не может. И просто едет за ней. И бьет по рулю, когда рация надрывается «аварией двух черт-бы-их-побрал пикапов» — синий кузов джипа-развалюхи исчезает за поворотом леса.

Поздно вечером Джон сидит в одиночестве и заполняет протоколы, когда дверь распахивается, впуская холодный ветер и обозленную Лиз. А через час, после крика, выяснения отношений и пары легких ударов ее кулачками в его живот, у них, кажется, наконец случается настоящее свидание.

***

— Ты хочешь взять мою фамилию? Она же…

— Не просто хочу. Хочу жениться, твою фамилию и нашего сына.

— И назовем в честь моего отца.

— О, боже, ты шутишь? 

— Отличное имя. Чудесное, и ни у кого такого не будет.

— Зато у нас в доме будут сразу двое с непроиз…

Лиз не дает ему довозмущаться и валит Джона на диван, сжимая в ладони бордовую бархатистую коробочку.

***

Когда у Джона звонит телефон, он сидит с сыном на полу своего кабинета и рисует заход солнца. У их малыша нет особого таланта в рисовании, но врач сказал, что это поможет ребенку лучше развить концентрацию внимания, так что по всему дому и участку у них развешены карандашные каракули, подписанные нечитаемым именем. Когда Джон дотягивается до трубки и прикладывает к уху, он ждет ответа из пиццерии.

А через десять минут он гонит джип сквозь дождь и клянется, что выжжет лес и найдет ублюдочную тварь. 

— Это рак, Джон, это не звери, ну что ты. Подумаешь… может, я всю жизнь мечтала обриться налысо. Никто меня не преследовал, честное слово. 

— А царапины?

— Эм, куст?

— Три продольные царапины по всей ноге, Лиз!

— Очень когтистый куст. Джонни, я понимаю, куда ты клонишь, но никакие твои твари из прошлой жизни тебя не найдут. И тем более, я им точно не сдалась. Это болезнь, Джон. Я просто упала.

— Лиз, я боюсь.

— Я тоже, милый. Где наш сын?

***

— Верни ее, как ты вернул меня! Ты, седой ублюдок, ты сделал это дважды, для тебя это, как пиво открыть. Ну давай же, хитрожопый божок, ты же был отличным папочкой, когда я об этом не просил. Где ты сейчас?

Джон пьян — вот уже который день. Он размахивает полупустой бутылкой «Джека», стоя на холодном валуне, и орет в звездное небо. 

Он больше не тренируется, не рассказывает сыну сказок про людей, умеющих замораживать воду касанием пальцев, и четырехруких монстров. Он сбрасывает звонки от Блейд и закидывает свой пояс подальше — сын забудет о том, кем был его отец. И Джон надеется, что сам тоже это забудет.

У него на руках ребенок, который требует, чтобы теперь его звали Стайлз. Потому что так «беда его не найдет». Еще «Стайлз» отказывается отращивать сбритые однажды волосы — чтобы маме не было одиноко. Его часто накрывает паническая атака, и Мелисса Макколл советует Джону отвести ребенка к неврологу. Стайлзу назначают лекарство для концентрации внимания, а Джон покупает ему ингалятор и компьютер покруче. 

Стайлз отвечает ему — как может. Он быстро растет, и Джону некогда уходить в самоуничижительные запои. Он проклял тот последний день, когда Рейдан не ответил ему и даже пальцем не пошевелил ради того, кого сам отправил в этот волчий угол, обещая «присматривать».

***

— Стайлз, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— Прости, пап, с беконом правда не было.

— Я о синяке у тебя на шее.

— А, это. Ну, ты же знаешь, я же умею.

— Кто это сделал, Стайлз? Кто тебя пытался задушить?

— Таких очередь. Странно, что ты удивляешься, что кто-то сорвался. На самом деле, я даже порадовался, что среди этих придурков есть кто-то порешительнее…

— Я запру тебя в камере и отберу ключи от джипа.

— Пап. Пап! Все нормально. Просто пацанские разборки, ничего особенного. Моя шея была слишком открыта, а у меня не хватило сил. Не переживай, все хорошо.

Его Стайлз думает, что отец дурак. Его Стайлз упускает, что отец — шериф. Его Стайлз забыл, о чем рассказывал ему отец перед сном. 

Джон видит на теле сына три заживающие продольные царапины через полгода после того, как на парковке застрелили пуму, а службы охраны животных оборвали все провода про испуганных лесных зверей. Джон замечает, что Стайлз то хромает, то пытается незаметно убаюкать ушибленное запястье. Он дышит глубже, встречаясь с сыном на каждом месте преступления, которых за последний год будто высыпали на Бикон-Хиллз, как из рога изобилия. Он терпит в доме незримое присутствие Дерека Хейла и отсутствие безмозглого Макколла, дружба которого так нужна его сыну. Старается набить холодильник любимой едой Стайлза, но половину ему приходится выбрасывать, потому что Стайлз почти ничего не ест. Джон пытается не дать ему влезть в дела полиции, но каждый раз сдается. И только поглаживает золотой ободок на безымянном пальце, выпрашивая у Лиз прощение за то, что недостаточно старается ради их ребенка.

Когда Стайлз после своей восхитительной игры пропадает на несколько часов, потом возвращается избитый и измотанный, а в конце концов и вовсе срывается, Джон стискивает челюсть и кулаки и идет к тому же камню, с которого орал проклятия много лет назад.

***

— Шериф, это не то, что вы…

— Хейл, закройся — я знаю о вас дольше, чем, возможно, ты сам. 

— Мы не… пап, что?

— Расскажешь про клыки твоего бойфренда, Стайлз?

***

Когда телефонный разговор с встревоженным Сталзом рвется посреди предложения, и последующие три попытки дозвониться остаются без ответа, а телефон Хейла и вовсе «временно недоступен», Джон достает из коробки аконитовые пули. То, что его молокососы справились со стаей альф, означало только большие проблемы для Бикон-Хиллз, шерифа и отца. К сожалению, Джон уже давно был и первым, и вторым, и особенно третьим.

Джон не был готов встретиться с тварями Внешнего мира около покосившейся сторожки и увидеть своих пацанов, избитых и изломанных, под ногами сразу двоих монстров. Но Стайлз лежит без сознания под закрывающим его Хейлом, и то, что ни один из них не подает признаков жизни, отключает Джона. 

Его тело, пусть и не такое, как пятнадцать лет назад, помнит каждое движение и кое на что способно. Форма шерифа не дает сделать полноценный удар, и брюки трещат по шву, но Джон достает очередную Рептилию ударом стопы в кадык, откидывая «внешнюю» мерзость на острый скалистый выступ. Он едва уворачивается от паутины, чудом не задевающей его лицо, перекатывается и стреляет. Джон не знает, как эффективны аконитовые пули простив Сайракса, но он готов рискнуть и выиграть пару секунд.

Он слышит, как Хейл надсадно хрипит: 

— Слава богу, ты жив, гаденыш.

И Джон стреляет еще три раза. На всякий случай. Потому что, кажется, Сайракс только что подавился своей паутиной. Он разворачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть увидеть разинутую в его лицо пасть и отсвет синей молнии, испепеляющей Рептилию в горстку золы.

***

— Я не буду благодарить тебя.

— Джон, не ори на меня. Ты отказался от роли бога, так что веди себя, как…

— Пошел к черту, — Джон наставляет на Рейдана дуло опустевшего пистолета, сплевывает и смотрит в сторону. — Хейл, неси его в машину и гони в клинику. Мелисса уже знает.

— Джон, ты должен знать, что не все возвращаются. 

— Я звал тебя. Ты положил на меня свой старый хрен.

— Джон.

— Иди к черту, Рейден. Спасибо, конечно, но прибери за собой, запечатай тут все и проваливай. Это мой город. С моими тварями.

***

Джон сидит в палате Стайлза вместе с Дереком Хейлом и пытается вытерпеть очередной допрос. Он счастлив, что сын жив, и, поглаживая кольцо на пальце, мысленно говорит, что у них все, наконец, хорошо.

— Пап, знаешь, когда мы тебе рассказали про Дерека и Скотта — ну и про остальных тоже, — ты мимоходом мог бы тоже кое о чем упомянуть. Нет?

— Не видел смысла. Тем более, вам и без меня было, чем заняться, — Хейл в углу кашляет, и Стайлз против воли кривит губы в довольной усмешке. — И если ты сейчас решил, что я не об оборотнях…

— Ты что, пап, я исключительно об оборотнях. Огромных, страшных, зубастых, нестабильных в полнолуние мрачных чуваках, к которым прилагаются канимы и охотники с занимательным арсеналом. Кстати, откуда пули?

— Мистер Арджент объяснил основы.

— Вербовал и выдал пробничек?

— Стайлз!

— О, и еще — та Рептилия… Технически это что-то типа папы Джексона?

— Не думаю. Другой мир.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что наши хвостатые — не из того мира? Может, проскочили пару тысячелетий назад.

Джон устало трет лицо, с облегчением думая, что теперь они разобрались, кто есть кто, и единственное, что остается непреодолимой проблемой — гиперактивность Стайлза даже в раненном состоянии. 

— Может, попросить медсестру добавить снотворного? Сэр?

— Ну, если оно не подействует, можно рассказать моему невыносимому сыну сказку.

— О! О-о-о! Я только что вспомнил, пап. Пап! А у тебя и правда был такой огромный чемпионский пояс?


End file.
